VOUYERISTAS
by NanaGamePlay
Summary: voyeurismo 1. Conducta o comportamiento sexual que consiste en buscar placer sexual en la observación de otras personas en situaciones eróticas. Situado en el ambiente estudiantil. Serie de ONESHOT pero relacionados entre si... Con Mike siempre involucrado, como Uke ...YAOI VARIOSXMIKE 1.- one shot FoxyxMike Purple Guy 2.- JeremyxMike Phone Guy
1. Chapter 1

Como todos los días de escuela, Vincent se paseaba por todo el colegio con su peculiar aspecto, por mucho que los maestros le exigían que usara el uniforme y cabello correcto el hacía caso omiso y seguía vistiendo todo de morado, incluso su cabello medio largo era morado, razón por lo que era apodado Purple Guy. Solo conocían dos expresiones de su cara, su perturbadora y amplia sonrisa y su tenebroso semblante serio.

Pero hoy se verían cosas diferentes.

Las clases habían terminado ya, pero Vincent aun seguía en la escuela, a veces se quedaba hasta que oscurecía, ahora mismo se dirigía hacia el salón de los de primer año, todos esos chiquillos le atraían...no de manera amorosa, era otro tipo de rara atracción, quería hacer algo con alguno de ellos o con todos, sus caras aun de niño le gustaban, no sabía que era, aunque se acercaba a lo sea que fuera ese sentimiento, lo intuía, pues recientemente sentía la necesidad de portar algún tipo de arma blanca, ya sea un escalpelo que consiguió de la enfermería o un cuchillo que encontró para su fascinación de muchos tamaños en la cocina de su casa.

Pensó que estar en el ambiente de lo que le atraía le diría al fin lo que deseaba hacer. Con la idea de pasar horas pensando, imaginado y fantaseando en ese salón ya estaba desesperándose y apresuro el paso, unos cuanto pasos más y al fin llego, abrió la puerta de una patada y todo desapareció, su mete quedo en blanco por un momento.

-Tks!-

-...!-

Tras un chasquido y una expresión de pánico se vino un incómodo silencio en el que tres par de miradas se cruzaban.

Nada más abrir la puerta Vincente vio a dos chicos teniendo sexo, o a los ojos de el un compañero de clases abusando de uno de primero, reconoció a Foxy, iban a las mismas clases, y para su mala suerte el chico al que se lo estaban follando era Mike Schmitd, su niño favorito, el primero en su ranking.

Para nadie era un secreto que Purple Guy tenía un fetiche por los de primero, ellos le pertenecían, es lo que Vincent creía y los demás lo sabían, la mayoría le seguía el juego y no se atrevían ni a mirarlos, sobre todo a Mike y Jeremy Fitzgerald, era claro que eran sus favoritos, siempre espiándolos e el recreo y más reciente y perturbadoramente durante clases.

Foxy aun en la situación tan excitante en la que estaba tenia encendida sus alarmas, nadie puede predecir lo que hará después el peli morado, en cuanto su cara cambiara a la de miedo saldría del interior del castaño, si estaban en esa parte el pequeño Mike y el, estaban a punto de llegar al clímax pero fueron bruscamente interrumpidos, incluso se le estaba bajando la temperatura a ambos con cada segundo de silencio y sin respuesta por parte de Vincent, como sea Foxy estaba preparado para el ataque.

Pero no estaba listo para lo que se venía.

Con la curiosidad en toda la cara, Vincent camino hasta el escritorio donde llevaban tal acto aquellos dos, se paró justo en frente de Mike.

Sonrojado, adolorido, con las lágrimas secas es como tenía la cara y sin saber que decir o hacer, Mike estaba en shock. Y a Foxy lo nockeo las primeras palabras pronunciadas por Vincent.

-Continuen, hagan de cuenta que no estoy aquí...-

Apoyándose con sus antebrazos se inclinó para ver y estar más cerca del rostro de Mike, su cara de fascinación ponía nervioso a ambos, pero el voyerismo de su compañero de grupo excito a Foxy nuevamente, eso y que Mike por la situación se ponía tenso estrechando más esa parte que invadió cabe decir que sin el cien por ciento del consentimiento por parte del otro.

No muy seguro empezó con las estocadas, regresaban suaves, pero ahí estaban los gemidos del menor, no quería hacerlo con el mientras era observado muy de cerca por el peli morado, por eso estaba en esa posición con Foxy, de manera que no lo mirara a la cara pero ahí tenía a este raro, que lo reconoció al instante como su acosador.

-F...oxy!..de...tente, no ...quiero!-

Pero el pelirrojo aumento la velocidad y justo sintiendo que se correría, por segunda vez fue interrumpido.

-Espera! Despacio, no quiero que termine tan pronto ahora que lo estoy disfrutando-

Dijo Vincent, era verdad que disfrutaba aquello, aunque no era el, el que lo causara pero le gusto ver a Mike llorando, avergonzado y humillado, pero faltaba algo y por eso no quería que terminaran ya.

Foxy se movía lento, y el placer no hacía más que aumentar, el menor gemía quedito y realmente no le importaba si era de placer o de dolor.

Que vas a...AAAAHH!-

Vincent saco su fiel escalpelo y corto a Mike en la mejilla, no era una herida profunda pero si sangraba un poco, lamio la sangre de Mike, lentamente, pasaba una y otra vez hasta lamerla toda, Mike temblaba.

Una vez terminado lo que hacía se levando y camino hacia la salida del salón, en su trayecto Foxy vio una expresión de satisfacción inmensa en el chico, y le dio un muy mal presentimiento pero eso se le borro de la mente ya que Mike se tensó de nuevo haciendo que se corriera.

Con esto la tortura de Mike se daba por finalizada.

Foxy tuvo la experiencia sexual más excitante de su vida.

Y Vincent al fin encontró su respuesta.


	2. Chapter 2

Un rubio de ojos color aqua corría lo que sus piernas le daban hacia su salón, las clases estaban por comenzar, pero lo que más deseaba era la protección de ser de un grado diferente al de un pelinegro cuatrojos que hacía rato no dejaba de seguirlo e insistirle en aceptar lo que le viene pidiendo desde hace una semana, una sesión fotográfica.

A Jeremy Fitzgerald no le gustaba tomarse fotografías, según él no es muy fotogénico, pero piensa de esa forma por su timidez, en cuyo caso jamás aceptaría ser fotografiado y muchos menos de la manera en que quiere Scott Cawthon, quería que el rubio posara frente a su cámara con diferentes disfraces, pero no era trajes cualquiera, era cosplay femeninos, un chico vestido de mujer eran las imágenes que el llamado Phone Guy quería en su galería personal.

Es lo que le había dicho, que solo el vería las fotos, le que más le incómodo e hizo que Jeremy viera mal al de lentes, este aclaro con tranquilidad que no lo malinterpretara, el no sentía nada por el chico, esto solo era un fetiche suyo que podría pedírselo a cualquiera, pero que sin duda Fitzgerald era la mejor opción, tanto por su físico como en la facilidad que tenía para convencerlo.

Ya llevaba cinco días persiguiéndolo por toda la escuela, podría decirse que su esfuerzo no daba frutos pero aun no utilizaba su arma secreta, un trato que el rubio no podrá rechazar.

"Y-ya…te he dicho q-que …no quiero hacerlo…" Jeremy cometió el tonto error de esperar a ser el último en irse de la escuela, Phone Guy lo esperaría y así lo hizo aunque se hiciera de noche.

"Nunca me dejas terminar, aun no te he dicho cual será tu paga si aceptas…" dijo acercándose al rostros nervioso del rubio, le gustaba molestarlo con su cercanía.

"N-no me importa!" logro escapar de Scott y comenzó a correr.

"Avenged Sevenfold!" Dijo antes de que fuera imposible que le escuchara, el tenia boletos para la presentación de aquella banda, y sabia de la situación en la se encontraba Jeremy respecto a ese tema.

El rubio sabe todo referente a Avenged Sevenfold, sus canciones e integrantes de esta, sabe de la presentación que ofrecerán en la ciudad y que lastimosamente los boletos están agotados, busco revendedores pero subieron el precio al triple, no contaba con el suficiente dinero, hizo todo lo que pudo para conseguirlo pero el tiempo se le acabo.

A Jeremy no le gustaba esa clase de música y mucho menos las letras de sus canciones de esta banda en especial, tal vez si la primera canción de ellos que escucho no fuera "A Little peace of heaven" no tendría tana mala imagen de ellos, pero Fritz la amaba, la canción mencionada anteriormente es su favorita, todo lo que conformaba a Avenged era idolatrado por Fritz Smith, por él quería al menos una entrada al concierto, el chico menos popular de su clase y su amigo no había llegado a tiempo de su viaje para comprar un boleto.

Si fuera el quien le diera la oportunidad de ver en vivo a su banda favorita tal vez, la forma de mirarlo cambiaria. Es la respuesta que obtuvo de Jeremy al preguntarle Scott porque pasaba por tantos problemas por un amigo.

"B-bien…lo hare…"

(…..)

Cualquier escuela, de noche, daba mucho miedo, los pasillos silenciosos que al más mínimo ruido o crujir de muebles lo convertía en un sonido terrorífico, pero este era el lugar perfecto para su sesión fotográfica, según Scott.

Cuando el de lentes le enseño los trajes que usaría el lugar quedo en completo silencio, Scott sonreía emocionado, Jeremy abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la puerta del salón en el que estaban, fue abierta estrepitosamente causando un grito en el rubio y un pequeños susto en Scott que dejo caer el disfraz de colegiala.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes dos a estas horas en la escuela?"

"Lo mismo te pregunto Mike Schmidt"

Scott no ocultaba su asombro de ver al castaño, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad y cuando Mike acabo de explicar su presencia en el lugar, el olvido de sus apuntes, Phone Guy también le conto de la razón de estar ahí, castaño y rubio se miraban fijamente, Jeremy aparto primero la vista avergonzado, Mike era su mejor amigo y aunque la paga por esto era realmente beneficiosa para su amigo, aun así era raro e increíble que aceptara, decidió irse de inmediato.

"Espera chico! Tengo otra entrada ¿No quieres ganártela?"

"Y yo para que…" Mike no completo su frase, recordó entonces cual era el plan original de Jeremy para el día del concierto.

Ese día el rubio planeaba confesarse, busco en el repertorio de la banda una canción romántica y cuando la tocaran en la presentación le diría a Fritz sus sentimientos, pero el agotamiento de los boletos cambiaron sus planes, al menos quería conseguir una entrada y hacer feliz a su amor. Pero si había la posibilidad de realizar el plan A, pondría su mejor cara de perro mojado para Mike y conseguir esa otra entrada.

"De acuerdo…"dijo rindiéndose ante los ilusionados ojos de su amigo.

(….)

La sesión dio comienzo, el primer traje que usarían era el de Maid, manga larga y sin simular busto, hasta ahí todo bien, pero la falda era muy cortita, tuvieron que quitarse los boxers par que estos no se vieran y arruinaran la imagen, y claro que habría un problema más visible y vergonzoso a haberse quitado la ropa interior, pero más que incomodar aquello le dio a Scott la pose perfecta para la primera foto. Jeremy y Mike intentando ocultar su hombría poniendo sus manos entre sus piernas, el rubio con una expresión avergonzada y Mike con cara molesta y un leve rubor.

Segunda imagen, el disfraz era de Miko, sacerdotisas japonesas, este no era tan malo, no dejaba nada a la vista, pero tendrían que usar pelucas, no era tan duro el golpe pero aun así lastimaba su orgullo masculino, Scott ya no los consideraba hombres desde que aceptaron vestir como mujer, pero no se los diría o lo mandarían al carajo. Y menos que ahora están comenzado a quejarse.

Para la siguiente fotografía les pidió que siguieran sus indicaciones, era simple, solo tenían que abrazarse y que alguno de los dos acercara su rostro al cuello del otro, solo rosando su nariz con la piel, si tiene suerte capturara la forma en como respira la esencia del que en esta escena "yuri" seria la neko.

El tiempo corría, entre que se vestían y volvían a vestirse con diferentes ropas ya les había tomado más de cinco horas, el reloj marca las tres de la mañana, todas la emociones que se les juntaban, a los tres, no les dejaba espacio para pensar en dormir. Pero por fin Scott les había dicho que la próxima sería la última. Las anteriores no habían sido fuera de lo normal, desde kimonos, porristas e incluso enfermeras y viendo el siguiente que era un uniforme escolar femenino claro, ya no se molestaban en objetar, pero Phone Guy tenía otros planes.

-Esta vez quiero algo mas Hard…"dijo sentado en una silla con sus codos flexionados en la mesa y sus manos sosteniéndose del mentón, podía verse una mirada seria atara vez de sus cristales.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Mike, ya se estaba hartando de la actitud del pelinegro, actuaba como si fuera un profesional y solo era un enfermo pervertido.

"Algo mas erótico, una escena de sexo, con que uno se la meta al otro estaría bien…"dijo de lo más normal y serio.

Ambos chicos sintieron el estómago revolvérseles, Mike decidido a no quedarse más, y tampoco dejar a su amigo con ese loco, lo agarro de la mano y caminaron hacia la salida del salón, pero antes de siquiera tocar el pomo, Jeremy se detuvo jalando de regreso a Mike. Iba a preguntar de su repentino cese de movimiento y se encontró de nuevo con esos ojos ilusionados, mirando hacia Scott.

"Pero que es esto que tengo aquí, pases para el concierto privado de Avenged Sevenfold…tocaran sus temas en acústico en un restaurante para parejas…"

No se dijo más, Jeremy tenía que hacerse de esos boletos, pero aunque Mike fuera su mejor amigo no podía hacer lo que pide el de lentes, al menos no ser el pasivo, eso sería como dejar de ser virgen y él se estaba reservando para el amor de su vida, que era Fritz. Pero ser él el activo de Mike tampoco le parecía una buena opción, de igual modo, mañana seria incómodo para los dos, incluso podrían perder su amistad y eso sería doloroso también.

Jeremy no sabía qué hacer, por suerte el castaño era un amigo con el que podías confiar, al menos para el rubio estaba para ayudarle en todo, y si eso incluía dejarse follar por el para de alguna extraña manera ayudarlo a ganarse a su amor, pues lo haría. Solo tendrían que hacer como si eso nunca hubiera pasado y seguir siendo amigos, no mencionarlo jamás y ya está, pronto lo olvidarían.

"Tomare la fotografía de frente y no es necesario que se quiten nada, con alzarse la falda es suficiente y no se les vera nada de "ahí"…"dijo ocultando su diversión haciendo el típico gesto de acomodarse los lentes.

Mike se acostó boca abajo sobre el escritorio del maestro, no recordaba que salón era pero no quiere saberlo por el momento. Su pecho pegado a la madera y anticipándose se aferró a la orilla de la mesa con su manos, debía hacerlo así que levanto el rostro mirando a la cámara, la mirada molesta hacia Scott por parte del castaño fue borrada al fin y cambiada por una tensa y de miedo cuando sintió la cercanía de Jeremy.

Nervioso a mas no poder levanto la tela dejando al descubierto el trasero de su amigo, desde un principio no traía boxers, y justo a la altura de su virilidad tenía a su disposición la virgen entrada de Mike Schmitd.

Queriendo terminar rápido y olvidándose de que podría hacerle daño, Jeremy tomo su miembro y lo introdujo de una estocada dentro de Mike. El castaño pego un grito de dolor asustando a Jeremy que retiro su pene al instante.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"

"P-pensé …que..así s-sería menos…perdón!"

"Está bien chicos…es suficiente…"Les informo como si lo que acaban de hacer fuera una audición de alguna obra y no fueran los indicados para el papel.

Para Mike no hizo falta nada más y se quitó el uniforme para ponerse su ropa que llevaba desde el principio, su parte trasera le dolía por la abrupta intromisión, pero nada podía hacer ante la inexperiencia de su rubio amigo, y siendo eso debía saberlo, total ni siquiera se atreve a hablar de sus experiencia sexuales con el así que ese era su castigo por hacerse pasar como santo ante su mejor amigo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya el pelinegro había desaparecido, pero aún seguía en la escuela, en otro salón revisaba su cámara, la despojo de la memoria y se la entregó a una sombra morada que había permanecido oculta y callada en todo el tiempo que duro la sesión fotográfica.


End file.
